to remember me by
by die morderin
Summary: [Xiahou DunxZhang He] We all know that Xiahou Dun has an eyepatch, but how did he really get it?
1. the beginning

**Warnings: yaoi, a very impatient Xiahou Dun**

**Pairing: Xiahou Dun x Zhang He**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, no suing please!**

**A/n: In this fic, Xiahou Dun and Zhang He both have their own armies. They have never met before. This fic will probably be longer than my other, and will probably have longer chapters.**

* * *

Xiahou Dun watched the beautiful man bask in the water of the river, breathing in greedily as he resurfaced. It didn't matter that he was a man he was beautiful. Long brown hair hanging sodde down his back and other flicks framing his moonlit face. Xiahou dun slipped out of his robe calmly and stepped into the river water that was colder now it was night time.

Zhang he saw this man and turned his back to him shyly, was it normal to bathe in front of a total stranger this late as t night? He heard the clink of metal and turned to see the other man inspecting the strike claws he had left on the riverbank.

"May I help you?" he called wading toward the other man. The stranger lay the weapon down and started advancing toward Zhang He making him stop in his tracks.

"Forgive me, I was admiring the workmanship, it's absolutely exquisite. They're yours?" Zhang He nodded not trusting his voice under the alluring gaze of the attractive stranger.

"Odd, they look so heavy-" Xiahou Dun trailed his finger up one of the mans arms and stopped at his shoulder "but you look so fragile, like if you held one you'd break." Zhang He shuddered under the passionate touch of the other man, cheeks turning a seemingly eerie shade of red in the starlight.

Xiahou Dun leaned in slowly giving the stranger the time to turn away if he wanted, when no move was made dun pressed his lips slightly to the strangers. Xiahou Dun moved to kiss the others neck realizing how crazy this was but not wanting to stop.

"What can I call you?" more little nips to the collarbone "what's your name?" Xiahou Dun put his hands on the others back stopping any move he would make to escape.

"Z-zhang he…" he gasped out as the stranger continued his ministrations on his neck. "May I know yours?"

"Xiahou Dun." He replied instantly in a raspy tone that sent Zhang He's nerves reeling. Xiahou Dun moved his hand lower toward Zhang He's lower back but immediately stilled when Zhang He choked out the word 'stop'

"Stop, this is crazy… were complete strangers." Xiahou Dun released the other man, sighing a little,

"I'm sorry my pretty, will you meet me here at the same time tomorrow?" Zhang He blushed and nodded before hurriedly throwing on his robes gathering his strike claws and darting in the other direction.

It was a frantic battle, a surprise assault was launched on Zhang He's castle at dawn, all of his men fought bravely and Zhang He fought along side them. Amidst the clashing of swords and the blood stained walls two pairs of eyes met.

Those two pairs of eyes stared for the longest time over the sea of men.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading the first chapter, I hope I will be able to update soon, i'm working on the next chapter already

thanks again!


	2. as the sword comes down

**Warnings: violence**

**Pairings: Zhang He x Xiahou Dun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dynasty warriors**

**A/n: Okay so here's the next chapter, I'm really not good at writing battle scenes but I gave it my best shot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: As the sword comes down**

* * *

The two generals stood and faced each other in the blood sodden halls of Zhang He's castle. The sounds of clashing metal seemed to dull considerably as they stared on immobilized by some emotion they were afraid to name.

Zhang He moved into his fighting position. Xiahou Dun just stared his eyes a little wide.

"Z-Zhang He," The said man rolled his eyes a little.

"Must we stand here talking? You're already starting to bore me, you came to fight, yes?" Xiahou Dun didn't start with a fighting position he just lunged for the other man, his sword out in front of him. A sigh of relief was emitted from his throat as his sword made only a little contact. He looked down the length of his blade to find blood there. He shuddered.

Zhang He got away with just a scrape on his left side, his reflexes not quite quick enough to carry him away from the full blow of the advancing man. He could already feel his musou working it's way through his veins; his strike claws beginning to get warm under his palms.

The graze was stinging, like a paper cut, but a little bigger; Zhang He winced and resumed his fighting stance.

He ran at the other man, they had only met yesterday; they weren't special to each other, right? Their meeting didn't mean anything. Or did it? As always, that little voice has to come and rain on your parade. Damn that little voice!

Zhang He jolted to the side when a sword threatened to meet his assault.

* * *

**Zhang He's POV**

Xiahou Dun's men were surrounding him, making a protective barrier around their beloved general. They were all holding out weapons that dared me to come and try to take their general. They were so loyal; I cast a glance to my men.

Were my men as loyal as this, would they die for me? Turn their back on me if it meant saving their own lives? Would they protect me from the onslaught of a general if they felt I was in trouble? I scoffed. Doubtful.

I felt so jealous of Xiahou Dun's bond with his men. I charged at them, I suppose blindly, there were more than fifty of them and Xiahou Dun, un doubtfully a skilled general. A general who was probably loyal to his cause and would kill me in an instant if it called for it.

I charged regardless slashing brutally with my claws while keeping an eye on the now bustling unit of soldiers before me.

* * *

**Xiahou Dun's POV**

Why did he charge? Is he unaware of the numbers? The odds are against him regardless. Does he want to die here? What should I do, if I don't fight my men will think I'm defecting but if I do…

The beautiful man stood before me, the sun was setting and it hit him giving him an unearthly glow, like a fallen angel, tattered wings, twice as fragile, twice as beautiful.

His dark eyes seemed to be set alight by the burning marble in the sky. His claws glinted making them seem gentler, the orange glow from the sun bleeding in to the blood that dripped off the end of the sadistic blades.

Despite the blood and the slaughter, the fear that he had just taken out twenty of my men, I couldn't help but smile at him.

I saw one of my men come up behind him with his sword help high, what do I do? Call out? Stay still? Attack and say it was a mistake? I didn't have time to do any as the sword came down.

* * *

**Thank you for all your kind reviews!**

**Well what did you think? Like I said, I'm not great with battles, but I tried! Thank you for reading!**


	3. after the battle

**Warnings: Shounen ai/ Yaoi, very out of character Xiahou Dun**

**Pairings: Xiahou Dun x Zhang He**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dynasty warriors!**

**A/n: Okay so after a long wait here is the next and last chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: After the battle.**

Zhang He's eyes went wide as the sharpened metal from the blade sank into his right shoulder. With a slightly toned arm the made a slash at the private behind him.

The private fell to the floor with slash marks adorning his stomach. They bled relentlessly as the private's eyes fell shut.

Zhang He wavered on his knees, he was starting to feel a little dizzy, that was never good, somehow every sound he was hearing sounded hollow and far away. He had gotten to the stage where everything ceased to feel real. He coughed a little.

He felt an arm encircle his waist as his other arm was thrown around someone else's shoulders. He didn't have the energy to move his head and look at the person carrying him.

He lifted his hand in order to touch he face of the person carrying him, in his state he had forgotten he still held hid claws. He heard the person gasp and his hand that now felt heavy dropped to his side.

* * *

He smelled peonies, such a beautiful flower in his opinion. He loved the smell of them; he had since he was a child. He opened his eyes to search for the source of the scent. He found the flowers, in a beautifully decorated white vase by the side of the bed he was resting in.

He tried to move into a sitting position only to realize that his shoulder immobilized him. He glared at the offending limb.

From his reclining position he glanced around the room, this place was unfamiliar to him. Had the enemy captured him? He told himself not to panic as the door to the room he was in began to slide open. Xiahou Dun stood in the doorway a bandage covering one of his eyes.

"You're awake?" Zhang He just nodded his affirmation. Xiahou dun stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"No one knows you're here. You're quite safe." Xiahou Dun stated seeming to read Zhang He's discomfort. Zhang He just looked down at the bed sheet that was covering him. "You don't have to worry." Zhang He nodded again.

"Why, why have you helped me?" Zhang He didn't want to offend the person that had saved him, but they were enemies when it came to it.

"Because I think you're beautiful. I wanted you to join me." Zhang He blushed at the compliment, but he shook his head.

"We are enemies." He stated bluntly. Xiahou Dun nodded, he couldn't argue with that could he? A warrior noble to his cause was the best type of warrior after all. He nodded regretfully.

"I understand." Zhang He winced at the finality in the other's voice. This man was someone who called him beautiful, who treated him like a human being, who saved his life, someone he loved. But he couldn't betray his men.

Xiahou Dun sat on the bed just to the side of Zhang He.

Zhang He gulped and snaked his arms round the other general's waist resting his head on the other's back. Xiahou Dun held the other's arms in place but turned so he could see the other man.

Zhang He blushed under the other's gaze and his eyes fell shut as the other placed a hand on his cheek and brought their lips together.

When they pulled apart Zhang He placed his fingers lightly on the bandage that covered Xiahou Dun's eye.

"Did I do that?" Xiahou Dun nodded. Zhang he leantup and kissed the bandage slightly. "To remember me by."

When Zhang He could move well enough he crept out of Xiahou Dun's camp while the said general occupied his men.

When he was on the other side of the river where the two had first men, he looked back to his love, Xiahou Duns eye. Raised to meet his.

Both generals nodded slightly, both of them knew that next time they met, it would be on the battlefield and one of them would have to die.

The end

* * *

So there's the last chapter, i hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
